


Going Back to Where It All Began

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Flirting, Genderbending, Height Differences, Het, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Ogres, Royalty, Size Difference, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: King Airstrike is dying. Megatron decides it's time to claim what is rightfully his.





	1. Chapter 1

Eclipse knew this day was coming. She had known it for a while. She had thought she had been prepared for it since they had left for her home kingdom a few days ago. It was supposed to be just as Bombrush had said. She was the only heir to her kingdom’s throne and since her mother had passed away and her father was reportedly on death's doorstep, it only made sense that the kingdom should be passed on to her and her husband. The land was theirs by right and they had to claim it. It sounded simple. And except for the possibility of there being revolts, it probably was. 

So why was she so scared?

With an ogre army of around a thousand soldiers surrounding them, Eclipse was sitting in front of Megatron on his horse. Strika and Lugnut were on either side of them, Shockwave behind them while Bombrush was leading the way. She shouldn't have been scared. She knew that she was safe and protected by the ogres surrounding her.

But with her home castle now within her sights, she felt a wave of a fear come over her. For most of her life, before she had met Megatron... This had been her home. Her prison, as Megatron had told her. She had been raised to be the perfect, obedient little wife for whatever king her parents wanted to marry her off to. Not for love, but for gain. She was nothing more than a pawn, a valuable object they hoped to use to better themselves and their reputation.

It frightened her to remember. Especially now when she had so much freedom, so much more to lose... She could feel her hands shaking, but she had to force herself to calm down. She would all right. Megatron was there with her. She was not going to become anyone pawn again. Megatron had assured her that he would never let that happen...

"Eclipse."

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her husband, who was just looking down at her with concern.

"What's wrong?'

"Nothing, just..." She turned her head away from him to look at her hands. "I just never thought I would have to come back."

He rubbed her arm. He knew this was hard for her. Ever since he had given her the gift of freedom all those years ago, she was terrified of losing it. The idea of being someone's prisoner, their toy... It had become her worst nightmare. But it was what they had to do. Megatron had wanted her land for years now and with the old king dying, now was the time to seize it. And since he had made her his queen, the land was rightfully theirs.

He wished he didn't have to put her through this, but he didn't have a choice. If he wanted to obtain this land without going to war (something he wasn't truly against but knew his wife was), he would have to present the truth to the human kingdom: their princess was now his queen. While he knew some would rebel or attempt to revolt, they couldn't fight the fact that Eclipse was the rightful heir.

"You will be fine," he assured her. "No one can do anything to you now."

She nodded, feeling a little better. She glanced up, seeing the castle coming more and more into view. Glancing around, she could see that they were now passing more condensed and more heavily populated human villages and town.

And as she expected, a large number of people were looking at them with fearful eyes as the large army of ogres came marching through human territory.

Megatron held her closer as they marched through the small villages surrounding the castle.  His army had no resistance walking through any of the settlements.  Bombrush had done well to make sure all scouts were neutralized, giving the humans little warning of their impending arrival.  So any resistance they had was quickly defeated as the humans either ran or barricaded themselves in their buildings.

He could see the humans.  Their fear of the ogres was obvious as it was; after so many years of hate between their kingdoms, it was only to be expected that a large army of ogres coming through their land was not a good thing.  They feared invasion.  They feared enslavement.  They fear destruction.

It amused him a little how once, he wouldn't have minded the thought of taking over this kingdom by invasion and forcing them to surrender to his rule.

But not anymore.  That was the young Megatron, the fool who had been raised with the notion that humans were lesser beings.  Creatures who were nothing compared to the superior ogres.  Before he had learned how frustrating humans could be, how powerful they could, how cunning they could.

Before he ever heard of Eclipse.

And in the long run, a peaceful succession by marriage was the better way.  If he had tried to take control of this human kingdom by force, he would have other kingdoms at his throat while he tried to deal with his own chaotic takeover.  This?  They would have no reason to come at him.  Not without fear of retaliation by others who would see it as a rightful succession.

A scout ran up to the main party panting.  "Your Highnesses..."

"Is something wrong?" Bombrush asked as he slowed down, the others behind him following

"Our front forces have arrived at the castle's gate.  We've held our position and have made no efforts to attack, but we fear the humans may attack if we do not do something soon." 

"Well now, we can't have that now," Bombrush sighed, "Megatron, I'll go ahead and keep things under control.  But do hurry along... I wouldn't want to test how long their patience holds out with invading ogres at their doorstep."

"We will.  Go."

With a nod, Bombrush took off down the road.  He was a good negotiator, but even he couldn't keep a frightened kingdom from drawing their swords for long.

"I assume you have a plan on getting inside the castle walls without having to force your way in, my king?"

Ever the pessimist, Shockwave was always the best to have around in these situations.  One never knew when they would have to think of all the worst-case scenarios for any mission or diplomatic agreement.

"As long as they do not have arrows drawn at us, I may just ride up front with Eclipse and let them know the rightful heir has returned home."

"And if they do?"

"...I'll improvise from there."

Shockwave said nothing to that. While he anticipated little revolt or aggression, humans could be highly unpredictable when frightened. Much like wild animals sometimes with their flight or fight instinct. He could only hope that the dying human king had a levelheaded general in charge and one that wasn't some bigoted imbecile.

The last human general, Razorcut, had been a nightmare. Bigoted and foolish with a hothead, ready to prove himself to be the best and slaughter anything in sight. Naturally, the moron ended up getting himself and a group of soldiers massacred when they attempted to invade ogre territory. Or at least that was how the reports went, Shockwave wasn't exactly sure what had happened and only knew what he did from reports.

Still, because of General Razorcut's demise, he knew very little about his replacement. All he knew was that it was a woman (something that had surprised him, considering humans didn't seem to think women were capable of such positions) and that she was much better at being a general than Razorcut had been. She seemed to rely more on diplomacy than violence, but she was not one for sentiment. She was rational, logical in all her decision. But that was really all he knew about her, as frustrating as that was.

But he hoped for the best from this woman. Though, he did have to worry a bit about Bombrush. When he had informed them about his findings on the woman, Bombrush made a comment about how he hoped she was single. Shockwave really hoped that idiot wouldn't go flirting with the other general. She didn't seem like the type who enjoyed dealing with such foolishness.

"How much farther?"

"Not long, my Lord," he said, looking around. The road was slowly turning from a dirt one to a paved area, leading them down a path that definitely lead to the castle gates, no doubt. "We should be there shortly."

Megatron nodded, glancing down at his wife. She was still quiet, occasionally peeking around at her surroundings. While the fear was still apparent, he could see a look of awe in her eyes. Right. It had been a long time since she had been in the human kingdom. And while she now viewed her old castle as a prison, the kingdom had still once been her home. It was where she had grown up and for the longest time, it was all she had known.

"Eclipse?'

She glanced back at him.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

She nodded, turning away again to look around. "It's... just a lot to take in."

Not to mention she was a bit worried. She could see people gathering outside or peering out the windows down at them. She didn't want them to be frightened. The ogres would never do anything to hurt them. Those stories that they had been told about ogres were lies. She had been living with them for almost seven years now. They were good people. They had simply been misjudged by bigoted men.

Taking a look around again, the people who were in the larger houses in the upper windows were peering down at her. They were just staring at her with wide eyes. Murmuring to each other. Pointing. She had been confused at first until she had remembered what had happened all those years ago.

Megatron and Lugnut had "kidnapped" her. Everyone had believed she had been murdered or eaten alive by her husband. Silly stories, but still - she could understand why they had all thought she was dead. It must have been rather shocking to actually see her alive...

And she could tell that people were spreading the word quickly as more and more people seemed to be trying to get a good look at her.

By the time they reached the castle gates, people were now coming out of their houses.  All to see her better.  Close and in the flesh.

"Is that-?"

"But they say she was killed!"

"Didn’t the Ogre King eat her?

"She's alive?"

"But how-"

"She doesn't look much like the princess-"

"Isn't that the Ogre King?"

"Why is she with him?"

"So she wasn't killed?"

But the chatting and rumors faded out as they headed into the more ogre congregated area just outside the gates.  It was still very close, but it was far enough to not make the castle's residents think they were about to kick down their doors.

"Your Majesty." A soldier approached them and bowed.

"Where is General Bombrush?"

"He is at the front, speaking with the General for the human army."

"Oh no..." Shockwave groaned as he brought a hand to his face.

Sighing, Megatron shook his head before getting up to dismount from his horse. "Then we better get over there before he starts a war now. Eclipse, if you would please?"

She couldn't wait to get off the horse either. She had been on one for the past week and she really needed to stretch her legs. And in hindsight, it might be better if she weren't on a horse while they went to greet the general of the human army.

And it might be better if she made herself less of a target by being up on a horse in case they turned hostile. Still hoping they wouldn't though, Eclipse prayed.

After being helped off her horse, she took Megatron's hand as they began to make their way to the front of the soldiers. She could have sworn she heard the people behind them gasping in shock.

It didn't matter much as they slowed down soon after they started walking. She could see through the throng of soldiers General Bombrush talking with some humans. From what she could tell, it must have been the human general and two other commanding officers standing next to her as she spoke with Bombrush. She was speaking rather firmly, though she didn't sound hostile... Still, she squeezed her husband's hand a bit as they walked closer.

"I will ask again," the woman demanded. "What business do you have here?"

Bombrush held up his hands and gave a small smile. "Now, now, my dear-"

"My name, for the third time, is Soundwave."

"I apologize, Ser Soundwave, I refer to many people as 'my dear.' I did not mean to offend you."

"I see. But I would like for you to answer my question."

"Ah yes, that."

Bombrush had to hand it to the human general. She was one tough nut. And incredibly gorgeous, he had to add. Though she was wearing her armor, he could tell just how shapely she was underneath her uniform. Not to mention she had such beautiful pale skin and piercing red eyes with that long black hair... If he wasn't here to be diplomatic, he certainly would have tried to get her to join him for a meal. Maybe more, if she was willing.

"There's no need for alarm," he assured her. "We merely heard of your king's condition and we-"

She straightened up a bit at that, eyes narrowing at him. "If you plan to take away our land, then you-"

"No, no, not take," he corrected her, shaking his head. When he saw his king and queen approach them out of the corner of his eye, he smiled and titled his head over to the approaching royals. "We simply wish to have the rightful rulers take over when your king passes."

Soundwave was about to get angry when she turned her head to where Bombrush had gestured. She froze in her spot, eyes widening when she saw the queen. The officers next to her also froze up, wrapped in complete disbelief as the sight of the human woman standing next to the giant ogre king.

Impossible. Princess Eclipse... She had been kidnapped. Murdered. Her bloody nightgown had been found after searching for her. The ogres were supposed to have eaten her, as the rumors went. Not that Soundwave believed such tales, but still. She had thought the princess had passed away.

But no. She was standing there next to the Ogre King, wearing a small crown that marked her as a queen. Which could only mean that King Megatron was her husband. And that was why they had come.

Still, Soundwave couldn't stop herself from letting out a soft and uncertain murmur, "... Princess Eclipse?"

Eclipse stiffened a bit, a wave of fright coming over her. Princess Eclipse. What she was called all her life here. Where she was a prisoner. It shouldn't have been frightening, but she couldn't help it. Especially when she felt all eyes on her, making her feel small, weak, and helpless. But she had to say something, _anything_ , even if it was only to confirm the human general's question.

"... Queen of the Ogres now, actually."

It was all she could think of, but it was enough for any doubt in Soundwave's mind to collapse.

"... Send word to the councilors immediately."

"Y-Yes, Ser," one of the soldiers turned on his heel and ran for the gates.  It was opened to let him in before it closed again.

Soundwave kept her eyes on the Queen as she took a step forward.  "Prin- Queen Eclipse... we all thought you had passed away.  We... all we could find of you was your bloody nightgown."

"... I didn't... I..."

She turned to Megatron.  He would have happily stepped in to explain, but it was probably for the best he didn't.  He didn't want it to seem as if he was controlling her, making her say what he wanted her to say.  He had to let her speak this time.

But he did give her hand a reassuring squeeze before he let it go.

"...Forgive me, Ser- I didn't catch your name?"

"Ser Soundwave.  General of King Airstrike's Army."

"Ser Soundwave, but I'm afraid what everything thought happened that night was wrong.  I..." Eclipse hesitated for a moment, but steeled herself.  She was the one who had to do this, not her husband.  "It's a long story, but in the end, I ran away from home to avoid my arranged marriage."

"You... ran away?"

"Yes.  And I... I asked for King Megatron and his men for assistance."

"But... how-?"

"How I came into contact with them is another story for another time.  But please know this.  I was not kidnapped nor killed and most certainly not eaten by my king or his men.  I have been living in the Ogre Kingdom for the past seven years and I have come back with my husband to see that this kingdom is passed down to its heir and her paramour."

Soundwave almost seemed overwhelmed by all these revelations.  Megatron wondered if Bombrush was going to step in to perhaps help her stand (and he would probably enjoy it as well), but the woman was able to balance herself out.  A strong one she was.

A young scout ran out from the castle gates and whispered something into the general's ear.

"I see," she said as she turned and bowed to the Queen, "Queen Eclipse, I do not mean to insult you, but the king's council wish to speak with you."

"To see if she's a fake or not?" Megatron spoke out.  This was one of the possibilities that he and his own council had talked about.  But there was no getting around it.  Without physical proof they could see, they would not just believe some human woman he brought with him was the lost Princess Eclipse.

"Surely you understand what is at stake... King Megatron," Soundwave stood up to face the Ogre King, "The king has been growing weaker by the day.  And several of his kinsman have already gathered in the past month... as you can imagine with a king with no heir."

"... Understandable." Megatron stepped forward, leaving Eclipse behind with his guard, and stood before the human General.  "But please pass this on to your council.  I will not allow my wife to be removed from my side while she is being... questioned on her legitimacy.  Less you think I'm a fool who would just allow your council the chance to try and usurp her from me.  Perhaps put her on the throne with your wise old men pulling the strings?"

"...Of course."  The scout left again with the word.  "And I suppose you will also offer your side of... how she came to be your wife?"

And the kidnapping.  And her disappearance for over seven years with only rumors giving hope that she was still alive.

"If your king's council will listen, I will happily explain it all to them."

A tense period passed as they waited.  Megatron had to give it to the general, she could keep her cool under such extraordinary circumstances.  He was almost glad she was in charge rather than some of her predecessors.

The scout finally returned to report to Soundwave again in whispers.

"The king's council will meet with Queen Eclipse and King Megatron.  They will allow the King a small guard, but they ask that your army retreat from... the front gate."

"I think we can manage something," Megatron chuckled as he turned to his friend.  "Bombrush, have our army retreat to a less crowded area.  Keep a small force here in case they decide to do anything... unwise."

"Of course," Bombrush gave a small bow before turning to smile at Ser Soundwave, "I'll stay here with my best soldiers.  In case we need to storm the castle and save you."

Soundwave did not look pleased with the situation, but as most of the ogre forces began to march back and King Megatron and Queen Eclipse approached her with five ogres by their side, she could do little but escort them in. 

She too hoped no one would try anything stupid either.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long time since Eclipse had ever had to interact with her father's councilmen. And she had forgotten how... cold everything seemed in the castle. It was nothing like Megatron's castle, where there seemed to be much more life and more pleasant atmosphere. Here, things just seemed cold. Dark. Dismal.

Of course, that may have just been her warped perspective on things. She had never thought much of it when she still lived her seven years ago. When she was very young and ignorant about a lot of things, especially that of her parents' desires. Still, she couldn't remember the men being so intimidating all those years ago. Was it because she never had to face them in this sort of tense situation before? She honestly had no idea.

With the five councilmen sitting in their seats across from where she stood, she had to keep herself calm as they all just seemed to stare at her as they whispered among each other. In the seats lined up along the walls of the room, Eclipse could see much of the court there. Mainly men, both young and old, but there were a few women there as well. She knew why they were there. The king was dying and they had all believed her to be dead - someone had to ascend to the throne and many of these men had hoped it would be them or at least their sons.

But now she was here. And everyone was staring at her in disbelief and horror.

Well, no, perhaps not in horror. At least not towards her. The looks of fear were most likely meant for her husband and the two guards, Lugnut and Strika, who has followed them here. There were three other ogre soldiers as well, but they stood near the door and weren't the center of attention like the rest of them.

She glanced up at her husband before looking back to the councilmen. She was scared. She didn't want to do this. Primus, she had hated feeling so cowardly, but what if something with wrong? What if they didn't believe her? What if they tried to kill her husband? So much could wrong and she feared things would go back to the way they were before she had been rescued. When she was just a pawn, never seen as a person.

She had already relived that horror with that witch. She didn't want to go through it again.

The councilmen stopped speaking and turned fully back to her. Eclipse swallowed but straightened up, knowing that she had to present herself properly. She was in human territory now. She knew what humans expected of their princesses and queens, even though Megatron had told her to never force herself stoop to such a low level. But she had to. She had to show them that she and her husband were the rightful rulers of this land. It belonged to them. No one else.

"King Megatron."

Megatron looked to the middle councilman.

"We must say, we were - are - quite alarmed by the fact you brought... such a large defense with you."

And of course they all thought he was ready to start a war. Bastard humans - he had no desire to start slaughtering anyone. He had simply been cautious. And maybe make it clear that he wasn't fucking around with his intentions. "Unless you decide to have your forces attack mine, I have no intentions of bringing any destruction towards your land."

"That will not happen then."

Eclipse could feel eyes on her again before they looked back to the Ogre King. Primus, even though this had just started, she wanted this to end already... Why did they doubt it was her? She hadn't changed that much in the past seven years.

"Still, we did not expect you to come here and... claim that you had married our missing princess."

"I didn't expect your king to fall ill so suddenly," Megatron stated simply, looking down at his wife. He frowned a bit at how she was presenting herself. Damn it, he told her not to act like a human's wife and stand behind him. He didn't care what human customs and traditions were. This land would be theirs soon anyway; things were going to change.

The Queen's eyes widened when she felt Megatron's hand on her back, gently pushing her up so that she was standing right beside him. She looked up to him, but he had already turned back to the councilmen.

"To settle the rumors once and for all, hopefully, no. I did not eat or murder your princess. She is my legal wife and my queen. And when her father passes, this land will belong to us, as laws have it."

Another councilman, this one much heavier and a bit younger than the others, spoke up. "Can you prove this?"

The Ogre King had to stop himself from rolling his eyes and letting out a groan. Seriously? They were looking right at her. Did they seriously think he was lying about her identity? He would rather take this land by force than pull a petty bullshit stunt like that. It was insulting to his character, but he bit his tongue and decided to not lash out at them.

"I have no reason to lie about this, councilmen."

"To speak frankly, Your Highness-" The councilman who sat on the far left spoke up "-we need to be careful about this. If your wife is indeed Princess Eclipse, then you are right - this land belongs to you. However, we cannot simply take your word for it. This is an entire kingdom we're speaking of. We will not simply hand it over to you with a few words."

Megatron let out a rough sigh, a growl mixed in with it, as he stepped forward, startling the nobles in the room and the councilmen. "You humans... do you really think I would come all the way to your front steps, an army at my back, and try to take over your kingdom by presenting a 'fake' princess as my wife?"

The councilmen did not answer, though some of the nobles were brave enough to whisper amongst themselves. Even when it was thrown in their face, they refused to give in to their pride and admit their cowardice.

Fools. All of them.

"If you idiots cannot believe me, then perhaps you should have done what needed to be done first!"

One of the smaller councilmen finally spoke up, "A-And that is-?"

"Talk to Eclipse herself," he managed to hold back his growl as he held his arm out as if to present her to the court, "We come here and step into your hold willingly, yet you treat us, no, my Queen, disrespectfully by pretending like she's some object. Like she doesn't even exist!"

Megatron gave the councilmen an angry glare, not even feeling a little relief seeing them quake in their boots. With a glare around the whole room, he turned on his heel and walked back to his wife.

Eclipse looked up at him as he stopped, putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it tight. He stopped himself from leaning in and kissing her. While it would be fun to see the nobles gasp at such a 'taboo' relationship, he needed to keep this somewhat civilized. And that meant he could not do anything to make it seem as if he was using an imposter. No whispers, no long gazes, no nothing.

His wife would have to prove her legitimacy without him.

Taking a step forward, Eclipse took a deep breath and bowed to the councilmen. She knew Megatron was probably irritated by that, but she paid no mind to it. She needed to prove herself to them. The least she could do was present herself as someone respectable if she couldn't convince them of her heritage.

"Your Majesty."

"It is good to see you again after so long, Councilmen," she said politely.

"Same to you."

"If you really are who you claim to be."

She didn't flinch. She knew how these men worked. While the head councilman wasn't a bad man nor cruel, she knew the other four tended to be much more self-centered and snobbish. She didn't recall many good things about the other four, especially the heavier one. He was incredibly elitist and prejudice, especially against ogres. No doubt that he didn't want the land to go to her and her husband.

"I didn't realize I was so unrecognizable," she admitted, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"It has been seven years, my Lady."

"I suppose it has been-"

"My Lady," one of the councilmen interrupted sternly. Oh no, it was the heavier-set one. Eclipse mentally prepared herself as she turned to be look at him. "If I may... If you are the real princess, how did you end up married to the Ogre King? Since I assume you weren't kidnapped as the rumors go."

She bit in the inside of her lip. It wasn't as if she couldn't tell them the truth. That was what they wanted anyway. But she knew if she told them what had happened those seven years ago, there would definitely be backlash. Maybe even arguments of treason, though she could only pray it didn't get that bad. Then again, she never knew with these men. Anything could go from bad to worse in a split second.

"... My Lords, prior to my... abduction, if you will, the Ogre King and I had been exchanging letters for almost a year and a half."

Murmurs rose among the crowd, but no one seemed to stop her tale.

"And half a year before that..." She looked over her shoulder at Lugnut, who was just staring back at her with a blank expression. But she could see the worry in his eyes, no doubt concerned for her well-being. She turned back to the councilmen. "It happened while I was alone in the gardens one afternoon. By the rosebushes near the pond. And... an ogre soldier came through. Sir Lugnut." She gestured to the man behind her.

"He snuck onto the grounds?"

"... Yes-"

One of the taller councilmen pointed to Megatron. "You sent in spies all those years ago?

"N-No!" Eclipse cried, trying to bring the attention back to her. "Th-That wasn't it... L-Lugnut-!"

"We weren't asking you to speak, Princess-"

Megatron growled. His glare stifled the one who had yelled at his wife, but the portly one next to him took over, "King Megatron, the princess claims to have met one of your spies before her kidnapping. What do you say to these claims?"

Now the ogre was furious. It seemed as if these men were just looking for any excuse to turn against him. Clearly they didn't seem to care if the woman in front of them was the real Eclipse or not.

"...It's not as if any kingdom has not sent their men into other's castles to acquire knowledge. In fact, I happen to remember finding three of your little fools in my own keep well before that. Or are you saying I should not know what my neighbors have already learned about me?"

The councilmen stumbled a bit, hesitating on what to say next.

So Megatron simply continued. "Now... Let my wife explain. And none of you dare speak to her like you had again."

They didn't argue with him, even the portly one sinking back into his seat out of fear of the Ogre King's wrath.

Eclipse bit her bottom lip and glanced back at her husband. Primus, this was definitely going a lot worse than she had hoped... A part of her wished that Shockwave had come along, considering how levelheaded he was. Not to mention he was very good at keeping everything under control. Including Megatron's temper when she couldn't do it. But when she turned back to the councilmen, they seemed willing to let her continue.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Lugnut and I simply met each other by chance in the garden that day... And we just... became friends."

"Friends?"

She nodded. "At the time, my Lords, I had been... very lonely," she admitted, recalling her time at home. She had never had any real friends, as depressing as that was. Her parents never seemed to pay much attention to her and her tutors weren't the friendliest people either. Not to mention she was discouraged from mingling with the castle staff and common folk, so she hardly ever had anyone to talk to. "I was lonely and... For me, it felt like Lugnut was the first person who seemed to genuinely want to get to know me."

"Even though he was an Ogre?" the portly one questioned. "Surely the stories your parents and tutors told you crossed your mind."

"They did... But Sir Lugnut never attempted to hurt me." Though when she had first seen him, she had almost screamed and he had clamped a hand over her mouth. A frightening first impression, but once she had calmed down and he had let her go, it was fine.

"So how did you begin to converse with King Megatron?"

"I... Lugnut... He kept returning every so often to visit me." Chatter arose, but no one attempted to interrupt her. "And Sir Lugnut is Me- King Megatron's most trusted guard and Lugnut is very loyal to him, so he told him about me... And before I realized it, the king and I were exchanging letters for a year and half before... my sudden disappearance."

"Do you have proof of these letters?"

"Y-Yes..." She turned to Strika, who approached the head councilman and handed him a large envelope that contained all the letters she and Megatron had exchanged during that time. She hadn't wanted to bring them, but Shockwave insisted in case something like this came about. "They're all there."

He opened them and peeked inside, pulling out one of the letters. He seemed to skim over it before looking back up at her. "How long did you exchange these letters?"

"For about a year and half... We stopped right before my disappearance."

"Is the final letter you sent him in here?"

She nodded.

The councilman quickly looked through the package of letters before finding the last one. He looked over it with a blank expression, this time carefully and diligently reading over the piece. And he could clearly see that there was nothing there about her asking him to take her away from her home. Just simply her telling him it was her last letter and that she was to be married.

So why had the king taken her in the first place?

"And after this letter... He came for you."

She nodded again, this time a bit more slowly. "My Lord... King Megatron and Lugnut... They knew I didn't want to marry the man my parents had chosen for me."

"How did they know?" The councilman held up the letter. "This letter only states that it is to be the last one. And that you are leaving to be married, or were to be married. I do not see anything in here that states that you had wanted to escape the arranged marriage."

"...Sir Lugnut always delivered the letters. And when I wrote that last one, I..." She paused for a moment to reach for her handkerchief, dabbing at her eye, "I had thought it would be the last time we would ever see each other. And as I was saying goodbye to him... I had let slip that I wished I didn't have to leave."

"You asked them to take you away?"

"No, my lords. But that last wish I had told Lugnut... when they came to get me in the middle of the night, they told me how they thought my last wish was a plea for them to save me."

The councilman on the far right stood up. "But then why didn't the soldier take you away then when you had asked? If you had truly asked for help at that last meeting, wouldn't he have stolen you away then?"

Unbeknownst to Eclipse, Megatron had shot a glare at the councilman to shut him up. Eclipse merely continued with her story.

"...Sir Lugnut was and is still loyal to King Megatron. He had been meeting with me out of his own accord, putting his life at risk to come and visit me. He told me once that if he was ever captured, he would have to kill himself to prevent my father and his men from torturing any information out of him. But he is steadfast loyal; he would always return to his king's side if he could afford to. And I had asked him after I had spoken that wish to return to King Megatron with my letter."

"So in other words, you gave them an ambiguous statement and they interpreted it as you asking them to rescue you?"

"Yes. And... when they came to get me, I was relieved."

"Relieved?" The pot-bellied councilman asked.

"I... I didn't want to get married. But I didn't know what else to do. I hadn't even thought of asking my friend and his king for help. But when they came... when they snuck into my room and told me they would save me. I was so relieved. I could be free... I wouldn't have to marry a man I had never met before."

The nobles sitting around the room began to murmur in fervor. The talk made Strika and Lugnut flinch a bit, but Megatron held his ground. The talk of the bluebloods held no sharp edge in this case. Let them gossip, let them think such horrid things about his wife for fleeing something that they had all suffered through.

It wouldn't matter when she took the throne. Then they would have no choice but to bow before her... and such talk would mean little once he started changing things up around here.

"So then the blood... the overturned table and chairs and the nightgown the soldiers found?"

Eclipse looked up the middle councilman and nodded, "I was worried that my sudden disappearance would lead to someone getting blamed. Without evidence of someone else, I feared the loyal servants and guards would be punished. So King Megatron, Sir Lugnut and I staged the whole room to make it look like a kidnapping."

"And the nightgown with your blood?"

"My idea. I... I had thought it would be best if everyone thought I was dead. So that my father would not declare war to get me back. So that my friends would not be killed while I was sent back to be married off."

"And then you went with them."

She nodded.

"And you married King Megatron instead?"

"N-Not right away, no... We... I simply lived in his castle as a guest for a short while. About half a year... And then he revealed to me that he wanted to court me. And then eventually marry me."

"And you've been married for...?"

"Five years now, my Lord."

The councilman nodded. Well, the story seemed to make sense. Nothing was out of place... And truth be told, he could clearly see that the woman standing in front of him very much resembled the young princess they had all thought dead. This woman was just older, more mature... Much more regal and elegant. She had certainly grown up.

But the others weren't convinced. "So... You have a nice story there," the portly one muttered, scratching his chin. "But that doesn't prove anything. You all just came up with a story."

"Yes, I have to agree," another chimed in. "You can give us all the stories you want. But it doesn't prove anything."

Megatron wanted to start yelling. Just what the hell did these idiots want?! What more could they give as proof to these idiots?! What, did they want to see some sort of birthmark or-?

He stopped. Wait. A birthmark. Eclipse had one on her back. It was a trio of moles in the middle of her upper back. Apparently, her mother also had that same mark on her back. That was it. That was all he needed to show. And hopefully, once they did, it would silence those bastard elitists and he wouldn't have to stand there and let them insult his wife any more.

And he swore, once he was in charge of her kingdom, those men would be the first to go.

"You all want proof?"

Everyone blinked and looked over to the king, who was suddenly behind Eclipse. The Queen gasped as her husband turned her around so that her back was facing the councilmen.

"Then we'll give you proof."

Eclipse just stared up at her husband when she suddenly felt his hands at the back of her dress. Before she could ask what he was doing, he suddenly pulled at the fabric and ripped it down the middle.

Gasps filled the room as her bare back was exposed. Children's eyes were covered and one noblewoman even fainted out of her seat.

"W-What is the meaning-"

"The proof you need is right here. Right here on my wife's back."

As fans and hands moved, everyone leaned in further to see what the Ogre King had revealed to them all.

On Eclipse's back, a trio of moles marked her back. Their placement was so unique that it almost seemed intentional. But they were not fakes, they were the real deal.

The middle councilman stood up to gaze at the moles, his eyes widening as he recognized the pattern. "By the Queen's soul-"

"Didn't the late Queen have the same mark on her?"

"And they say her daughter had the same mark as her."

"So she is the princess."

"The princess is alive?"

"-And married to the Ogre King himself?"

The chatter flared up again. Even the councilmen were talking amongst themselves.

Megatron waited for the chatter to get loud before he helped close up Eclipse's dress. But even after he tied it together, he still removed his outer jacket to drape over her shoulders.

"T-Thank you."

"I'm sorry about the dress, Eclipse," Megatron whispered to her. "But I was getting tired of those fools making a mockery of you."

"It's alright," Eclipse hugged the jacket closer to her, "I think that might have convinced them."

Megatron didn't have a chance to speak as the councilmen sat down, some of them looking pale.

"Ahem. From the evidence presented to us, it cannot be refuted anymore. Her Lady Eclipse, once thought lost to Primus himself, has been brought back to us. Our princess has returned... And she and her husband remain the rightful heirs to the kingdom."

The councilmen then stood up again and bowed. The nobles, though some hesitantly, followed suit.

Eclipse held Megatron's arm tight. Megatron himself turned to see his own soldiers bowing out of respect.

And the sight of it made him smile. After so long of wanting to conquer this kingdom for so long, he had done it. And it hadn't even cost him a war.

All it took was falling in love with the woman of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipse was given a new dress while her husband went to go talk to Shockwave about what had happened in the courtroom. Even though things had been settled, it was obvious to everyone that tensions were still high and that many of the nobles were unhappy with that fact that not only had she returned but that her husband was an ogre. And The Ogre King, of all people.

So because of this uneasiness in the air, Megatron had Lugnut accompany Eclipse and made sure he stayed by her side. Not that Lugnut objected. He trusted these humans as much as Megatron did - Primus only knew who was already trying to scheme against his King and Queen. Such greedy bastards... As long as they were in human territory, he wasn't about to let Queen Eclipse out of his sights.

Though, some of the maids and servants found it unnerving when he joined Eclipse in the changing room they had provided for her. He wasn't sure if it was because he was a giant ogre or a man in the same room as a woman, who was not his wife, who was changing. It could have been both for all he knew, but he didn't care. Besides, he wasn't looking at her. Not to mention he had seen her naked many, many times before all of this.

Still, as he watched her change her dress, he could see something was off with her. Nothing horribly bad, but... she seemed distracted. Absent-minded. He was starting to worry a bit, especially since she seemed to be changing so slowly.

Once she put on the human gown and beckoned him to come help her tighten the corset part, he spoke.

"Milady?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you all right?"

She blinked and turned to look back at him, even though his eyes were on the strings of her dress.

"What do you mean?"

"... You seem... distracted. Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer right away, even when he finished tying up the back of her dress.

"Miss Eclipse?"

"I... I want..."

He titled his head, confused.

"I want to see my father."

His hands hesitated for a bit before he finally pulled them off her back.

Eclipse could feel the hesitation, turning once his touch had left her to look at him.

"Do..." She hesitated for a moment before looking up at her friend. "Do you think the King will let me go see him?"

Lugnut was not sure. His King and Eclipse's father had a history, despite only having met each other twice in person. One of those times had been when the King was still a young ogre; a peace talks that had gone south quickly and nearly cost then Prince Megatron’s father's life.

Something that the Ogre King had never let the other forget.

But Lugnut also knew that the dying human King was Eclipse's father. And her only family left. Eclipse's other relatives had died off or were distant relatives that she had never been told about. Most likely most of the nobles who had been in the court today.

He didn't know what to do. It seemed wrong to deny Eclipse the right to speak to her father one last time even if their relationship hadn't been the best. But on the other hand... what if Megatron didn't want her to? What if the King, upon seeing his only daughter and heir alive, tried to do something?

Even though he was a dying old man, he was still the king. He could order them all seized and try to have his council appoint Eclipse as the Queen without Megatron as her King. Impossible as it was with the council already acknowledging her legitimacy and claim to the throne along with her marriage to Megatron, it was still possible. Or even more impossible, the King might see her and suddenly find the will to live and beat out whatever had been ailing him before.

As unlikely as they all sounded, there was too great of a risk if any of those came true. It could result in all the ogres being killed, King Megatron especially, and Eclipse being forced into a marriage with another human king to repel the Ogres out of their land.

Lugnut knew King Megatron would not allow that to happen. After everything that they had done to save Eclipse and gain the human kingdom without bloodshed, the Ogre King would not let himself have come this far only to fall now.

But... He looked down at Eclipse, who hung her head when he didn't give her an answer. Oh no. She always looked down whenever she was sullen or upset about something. While he knew she wouldn't cry, Lugnut hated seeing his queen sad.

He kneeled down in front of her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She glanced up at him before looking down at the floor again, biting her bottom lip. She knew he was going to try and explain why she couldn't. And maybe it was for the best. Maybe going to see him would be foolish. Potentially dangerous. She didn't want anything to happen to Megatron or any of the other ogres. Besides, her father had only seen her as a pawn for political gain. He wouldn't care if he saw her or not.

But... She still wanted to see him. Even if he didn't care about her... He was still her father. And she still remembered some good times when she was a child that she had with him and her late mother. When she was younger, her parents had been good to her. And even when she was an adult, they weren't... cruel to her. They still did things for her and never treated her poorly.

It hurt her that she had never gone to see her mother before she passed. Or even write some sort of letter or just... anything to let them know that she was alive. That she was happy now. And all of the happiness she had now never would have happened if it weren't for her parents. They were the ones who had planned to send her away... If it weren't for those plans, she never would have gone with Megatron and never would have fallen in love with him.

Even if it wasn't their intention, she still found happiness because of their actions. They were still important to her... And she wanted to see her father. Even if he didn't want to see her.

"Miss Eclipse," Lugnut said softly as she looked up at him. "His Majesty... He just doesn't want anything to happen to you. We're strangers in this land... And unwelcomed at that. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"... So Megatron won't let me see him?"

"I-"

"Who said I wouldn't let you?"

The Queen and her guard looked up and over Lugnut's shoulder, seeing Megatron enter the room. Quickly, Lugnut rose to his feet and turned to him, giving a quick bow.

"My King, where is Strika?"

"I had her wait outside."

"B-But my Lord, you shouldn't travel around this area alone-"

Megatron held up a hand to silence him. Primus, he could handle himself just fine against these stupid humans. Besides, most were too terrified to come within four feet of him. He doubted anyone would have the courage to outright attack him. Especially not with his army right outside the castle. That would be suicidal for the entire human kingdom.

He stepped up to his wife, who was just looking up at him while biting her bottom lip.

"Who said I wouldn't let you see your father?" he repeated, though gently. Truth be told, he had no idea as to why she would want to see the dying bastard... Then again, he didn't really understand familial attachments, considering how much he disdained his own father.

"... I just... I thought..." But Eclipse couldn't think of what to say and hung her head again in shame.

He kneeled down in front of her and patted her head. Gently taking her petite hands in his right hand, he made her look up at him and looked at with a serious, though loving, expression.

"You understand my concerns and I thank you for that. Even if your father is sick, as long as he breathes, he is still the king. If he chooses to do anything against us, his subjects would have to obey him."

She nodded slowly. She knew Megatron didn't want that to happen or give the king a reason to try to go to war with him. Not when Megatron was about to get the land he had wanted for so long. And she didn't want anyone to suffer from a violent war due to something that happened years ago.

But even then...

Megatron watched her bite her lip again as he removed his hand from her head. When she looked away, he gently seized her by the chin and titled her head so that she was looking straight at him.

"Eclipse."

She didn't say anything.

"Do you want to see your father?"

Eclipse hesitate for a moment, but then gave a small nod.

Megatron smiled softly before leaning over and planting a soft kiss to her head. "Then you can."

"R-Really?"

Primus, her voice came out more squeaked than she had intended, but she couldn't help it. She didn't think Megatron would let her see the man. Not out of spite or anything, Megatron wasn't petty. Just because she thought he would think it was too dangerous or something like that. She knew he would do anything to make sure she wouldn't be hurt, whether it was physically or emotionally.

Even Lugnut seemed a bit surprised. Though Megatron was known for shifting his attitude and stances whenever anything concerned his wife, the request Eclipse was making could compromise their safety. Not to mention he knew how much Megatron hated the dying king, even more so when he found out the man had been planning on shipping Eclipse off to be married to some strange man all those years ago. His king was one to hold a grudge...

"Of course. He is your father," Megatron stood back and offered his hand to her, which she took. "And we should go soon."

"S-Soon?"

"The King is ill. It is why we had to leave our castle for here so quickly. From what everyone has been saying, he may not live another week."

Eclipse swallowed nervously. Yes, that was the reason they had made such a last-minute trip. Her father was seriously ill, or at least that's what the reports from their scouts had said. It was why they had the army; if they hadn't arrived before someone else had been declared ruler, they would need an army to put her on her rightful throne.

"If you wish, I can see if we can go see him today."

"T-Today? And we-?"

"I am not taking any chances. Whether he had enough left in him to order our capture or if this is all some elaborate ruse to trick us or-" Megatron shook his head as he reached out and stroked her cheek, "I only want to be there if something happens. In case I have to protect you."

Eclipse's lips were quivering. Lugnut wasn't even sure if he had seen a tear or not before she walked to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. Thank Primus the maids and serving girls from before had already left. It was surprising that they had, but it made it much easier for the King and Queen to relax around each other.

Especially after the meeting in the courtroom.

Megatron couldn't move with his Queen around his waist, but he did reach down to stroke back her hair. "Perhaps we should go and see the councilmen again. I'm doubt they can turn us away from seeing your father if we ask first."

Lugnut couldn't help the chuckle from escaping his own mouth. Despite how stressful it had been meeting with them, they didn't have much power to stop them. Not after acknowledging Eclipse as the true heir and with an ogre army outside their gates.

Hopefully he would get to see this happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Eclipse couldn't help but to be nervous. Though the advisors had tried to dance round it and try to convince them otherwise, they eventually allowed her to see her father. She was pretty sure they only allowed it because her husband had been rather aggressive about it. Well, at least in his tone... It was easy for him to intimidate others with just his voice.

Still, she had asked both Megatron and Lugnut to wait outside of her father's bedchambers while she went in alone. She didn't want to give the man a heart attack by allowing him to see her with ogres. He would probably already be shocked enough to actually see her in the flesh...

Well, no. The advisors had already informed the king that his daughter was alive and wished to see him. She wasn't sure what else had happened or what else the king had said, but she was allowed to see him. And there she was, standing in front of the door with her husband and Lugnut standing behind her. All she had to do was open the door and walk inside and yet... Why was it so hard to turn the handle and go?

A hand rested on her shoulder, making her glance back at Megatron.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?"

"... I'm fine," she said softly, turning away from him. "It's... It's better if I go by myself."

"You don't have to pretend to be strong, Eclipse."

"I'm not."

Megatron huffed, deciding to not push her anymore. He didn't want to overwhelm her. This was hard enough for her as it was... Still, he didn't want her to think that she had to do this alone. He was her husband and he would support her in any way she needed him. But he didn't say anything else and leaned down to kiss her hair.

It made her feel a little better. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and slowly walked in the door, closing the door behind her. As she suspected, there were a few maids in the room, along with a doctor. They just stared at her with wide eyes, but she tried to ignore them. Instead, she swallowed and turned to the figure lying on the bed, his eyes locked on her as he stared at her from his resting place.

He... the last few years had not been so kind on her father. The king looked much older than when she had last seen him. God, it was as if she had been gone for decades. His once black hair, with only the faintest tinges of gray in it, was nothing but a sickly, ashen gray. Even his beard showed signs of white.

But it was hard to tell how far along the whiteness had gone. Her father's hair... much of it was gone.

And his body... she couldn't see much of it under the covers of his bed, but just from his hands and what she could make out of his body, the king had lost much weight. A once proud king now looked like a sickly old grandfather despite the regal nightgown he was wearing.

Even though Eclipse couldn't recognize the man at first sight, his eyes were what made her doubts be cast aside. For it was the same as hers. A royal purple that matched her own. It was where she had gotten them from.

It was obvious that he saw her and was looking right at her. Even as she slowly moved to sit on the chair set up at his bedside, he remained silent as his gaze followed her. Just as he never took his eyes off of her, she never took his eyes off of him. He was still quiet even as she seated herself, only looking at her for the longest time, as if studying over her.

It made her anxious. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she had to hold her hands tightly in her lap to keep them from shaking. Primus, she had been the one to ask for this... She wanted to see her father. To maybe talk to him before she returned to her homeland. Before he finally passed away and she would never be able to speak with him again. She honestly didn't know what she wanted to talk about, but she had already lost the chance to make any sort of amends with her mother. She didn't want to have that same regret with her father as well.

But the silence was killing her. She had no idea what to say and the fact that he just stared at her blankly didn't help either. Was he angry? Or maybe he didn't actually recognize her? Her gaze darted to the maids and the doctor, but they were of no help. They just stared too, waiting for something to happen.

"Leave... us."

No one seemed to be expecting the old king to speak, Eclipse included. Primus, her father's voice... it was so cracked and dry. As if he were dying of thirst. Just how ill was he?

"Your Majesty, we must-"

"Leave us," he said, more firmly this time. "I want... I want to be alone. With my daughter."

So he did recognize her. Eclipse didn't say anything and only bit the inside of her lip, her hands clenching. She had no idea what to expect now, her anxiety rising as her father's subjects bowed and left the room one by one until it was just the two of them. There was still silence once they were alone, which made everything even more stressful. Should she just speak now and get it over with?

But just as she opened her mouth, the old king said, "You... You look so much like your mother now, Eclipse."

Eclipse lost her words again at the mention of her mother. Then she realized something horrible. Her mother had died not long ago and she had been saddened about not being able to reconcile with her. But... how had her father taken the loss?

"... It appears so." Well, that was a fine way to greet your father for the first time in five years. Way to go, Eclipse, give yourself a pat on the back.

"Everyone always said... you took after me. Radar would always fuss about it; she said you would take after her once you got older."

That was true. Her mother would always say that, when she became an adult, she would look like her. That her resemblance to Airstrike was just “a phase.” Maybe she was right. She did look a lot like her mother when Radar was younger. Radar would have been overjoyed to see her now…

Her hands clenched. But her mother would never see her like this. Because she was already gone.

“… I always…”

She blinked and looked up, seeing Airstrike had looked away from her and up at the ceiling.

“I always knew you were alive,” he murmured softly. “Everyone else, even your mother… They all thought you were dead. But I knew. I knew you… were alive. And well.”

“… Yes.”

She didn’t know what else to say. How was she supposed to even explain all of this to him? Would he even understand? She had willingly gone with Megatron when he and Lugnut had come for her all those years ago. She had been writing letters to her father’s enemy… And then she ran away with him. She fell in love with him. She even married him.

The marriage her parents had set up for her had been ruined. The entire kingdom had been thrown into chaos and mourning when she had disappeared. When everyone thought she was dead, including her own parents. And she never wrote a letter, never let them know that she was actually… alive. And Megatron’s Queen. And… happy.

“I never would have thought… you would marry the Ogre King.”

She tensed up and found herself unable to look at him. She couldn’t tell what sort of tone that was either. It was almost a matter-of-fact, but… his voice was much lower than it normally was.

“… Does he make you happy?”

“H-Huh?” She wasn’t expecting him to ask that.

“… King Megatron. Are you… Are you happy being… his wife?”

Eclipse wasn’t sure how to respond. Yes, of course she was happy being married to him. She loved him… He did everything for her. He protected her. He cherished her. He loved her with all of his being, always putting her needs first. Even if that meant some of his own needs had to be forgone. Primus, even all those years ago, when he came to her bedroom and asked her to come with him to his kingdom…

But could she really tell that to her dying father? That she was happier with the ogre who was considered the enemy of her homeland? She didn’t want him to think that she really had been kidnapped and forced against her will, but…

“… I am,” she murmured softly, unable to look him in the eye. “I… I love him.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, just staring at each other. Eclipse could feel her heart beat madly in her chest. Had she said the wrong thing? Should she never have mentioned love at all? Especially since her love was for the rumored vicious and tyrannical Ogre King. The same king who, not even ten years ago, would have had no problems storming the kingdom and starting an all-out war.

At least that was how the rumors had gone. And Bombrush had somewhat confirmed a bit of them. Megatron had always been more than willing to fight for her father’s land. Before he had started writing her, though. After that… He changed. A lot. He wasn’t the ogre her people feared. Not anymore.

“And…”

Eclipse tensed up.

“Does… he love you?”

“Y-Yes.”

He went quiet again, another of anxiety coming over her. Did he not believe her? Yes, she was a little hesitant to answer, but that had nothing to do with the sincerity of their feelings. She just had no idea how he would react to all of this, especially since he was sick and… dying.

“Did you know…?”

She looked up at him, seeing that his gaze had wandered to the ceiling. It made looking at him a little easier… And she was relieved to find that he didn’t seem upset or disheartened by her feelings.

“A long time ago, a little bit before you… disappeared… King Megatron wrote a letter to your mother and I?”

Her eyes widened. Megatron had never said anything about this. And neither had any of his most loyal followers.

“He said… He wanted to meet with us. To talk. Discuss and negotiation, perhaps. For peace reasons.”

Eclipse furrowed her brows, trying to remember if Megatron had ever told her about that. But she couldn’t think of any instances where he mentioned this. Not even in their letters they had exchanged long ago. Never once had he ever mentioned anything like that before…

“It was out of the blue. And in the letter, he discussed how… how we needed to attain peace. For the future. And he mentioned how he was certain you wanted the same.”

Her eyes widened. She remembered writing something like that in her letters to him. About how she hoped one day the tensions between her kingdom and his would come to an end. How she hoped they would get along and they could be allies…

“Your mother… and I was too… We were convinced he wanted to discuss more than simply a treaty of some kind. We believed… he wanted to possibly arrange a marriage. Between you and him.”

“A-A marriage-?”

“You were of age,” he said softly, turning back to look at her. His expression was soft, thankfully, so at least he wasn’t angry about it now. “And your mother was completely against it.”

“… Was this… Was this shortly before you and Mother told me I was… going to meet King Ultra Magnus?”

He nodded. “It was your mother’s idea. She believed that if we married you off quickly, King Megatron would leave you alone.”

Eclipse couldn’t say anything, looking down at her hands. So the entire reason why her parents wanted to marry her off out of the blue… was because of Megatron. Was because he had scared them. And she had met Ultra Magnus before; she knew he wasn’t a bad man. A little boring and by-the-book, but she wouldn’t have been unhappy being married to him. He wouldn’t have abused her or turned her into a prisoner, like Megatron had said a human king might do.

Her parents must have known that. That the man they had chosen for her would have taken good care of her and would have protected her. Protected her from an ogre they thought wanted to abuse and enslave her under the guise of a political marriage. Ultra Magnus was a powerful king too; if Megatron ever did something drastic and invaded his land, Ultra Magnus would have been able to defend his land. And her too.

“Tell me, Eclipse.”

Eclipse bit her lip as she looked up.

“My advisors didn’t tell me what happened. They only said… you were here. Alive-!”

He suddenly started to cough violently. Eclipse immediately jumped to her feet, taking hold of the water pitcher and pouring him a glass. She gently touched his shoulder before placing the water glass to his lips. Slowly, she titled it up to allow the water to trickle into his mouth. His coughing soon died down, but Eclipse continued to rub his back until she was certain he was all right.

Primus… He really was sick. He really was… dying. And this might be the last time she would ever see him.

Airstrike raised his hand, allowing her to pull her hand away once she saw he was fine. But before she could ask just to make sure, he murmured, “Thank you.”

Eclipse could only nod once.

“… What happened?” he asked, leaning back into the pillows. “What… What led to… this?”

She knew what he was talking about. It was more than just what happened in the courtroom. He wanted to know… everything. About how she even knew Megatron. About the night she disappeared. About her time living in the Ogre Kingdom. About her marriage to Megatron, of all people. About how she allowed her parents and her kingdom to think she was dead all this time. He wanted to know what happened… and why.

Eclipse closed her eyes, her hands clenching in her lap. She had to do this. She couldn’t call in Megatron or anyone else. Airstrike was asking her… and this could have been his dying wish.

“I… I met Sir Lugnut back when I was only sixteen,” she said slowly, unable to raise her head. “He… He came into the gardens. He didn’t hurt me, he was just… sent as a spy.”

When she was greeted with silence, she continued.

“From there… Sir Lugnut continued to… visit me because I… I had been lonely,” she admitted. “I-I didn’t really have any friends and we just connected. E-Eventually, King Megatron found out. And… he began to write me.”

She could still remember the first letter she had ever gotten from him. Lugnut had told her he was reporting his visits with her to his king, so she knew that Megatron approved of their friendship. And then, one day Lugnut came to visit her, he presented her a letter. A personal one from the man who would eventually be her husband.

“We were just friends. And Lugnut was a good friend to me too, so… I never told anyone about him or King Megatron. I was… afraid if you knew, it would badly. And I would never be able to speak with two of the only real friends I ever had.”

She dared to look at her father, swallowing when a she was greeted with a sullen expression.

But she pressed forward. “And then… After a year and a half of exchanging letters, you and Mother suddenly said you wanted me to meet with His Majesty Ultra Magnus. A-And I was… afraid. Because that would mean I would… marry him. And if I married him, I would never see Lugnut again. And I would never be able to write King Megatron again.”

“And…” The old king’s brows furrowed. “How did he…?”

“… Lugnut was the one who delivered our letters to each other. And when I gave him what I thought would be my last letter to His Highness… I said that I wished this wasn’t happening. That I didn’t want to marry a stranger. And Lugnut had told this to his king… And King Megatron believed that he needed to… save me from what he feared would be an abusive marriage.”

Airstrike’s eyes widened, looking for horrified and insulted. “He thought… He thought we would marry you to someone who would hurt you?”

She couldn’t look him in the eye. Primus, how was she even supposed to respond to that? Yes, he did believe that. He believed that her parents saw her as a tool, not an individual. And… she had believed the same thing. That her parents only wanted to marry her off to a powerful king for alliance’s sake.

“And you…?”

Eclipse bit her lip and forced herself to look at her father’s horrified expression.

“You also… thought the same thing?”

“I…”

“Did you?”

She couldn’t bring herself to give a verbal answer. All she could do was close her eyes and give a single nod of her head.

“Your mother and I only-!”

“I-I’m sorry,” she whimpered out, feeling tears starting to rush to the corners of her eyes. “I-I didn’t know… I didn’t understand. I was-”

“We never would have given you away to just anyone. We only wanted-!”

“I didn’t know what else to believe. I was so… so lonely that it just made sense…”

“Lonely?” Airstrike seemed confused, even more than before. “What do you mean?”

Eclipse bit her lip, her hands clenching together on her lap. Primus, everything… She had been wrong about everything. She had been wrong about her parents not caring about her. About them only seeing her as a tool to be used. Something they could use to gain power with. Something they wanted to lock away to make her appear more valuable. Everything… everything had been wrong.

Which made what she needed to say hurt more.

“I… You and Mother never let me outside,” she said slowly, keeping her eyes casted down. “I… I never had any real friends. The only time I ever had any contact with anyone was when they either came to visit or we had balls or parties when potential suitors sent me letters… I… I didn’t have any real friends. A-And then I met S-Sir Lugnut and King Megatron. A-And they were my first real friends-”

“But why-?”

“I-I thought the reason why you kept me inside the castle for so long was because you only saw me as-as a… a commodity. A-And then King Megatron… He had heard o-of many human princesses suffering from political marriages to abusive and cruel kings. A-And he thought the same would happen to me… So he and Lugnut came to my room. And asked me to come with them.”

“… And you-?”

“I agreed… W-We staged it to look like a kidnapping. I-I was afraid the servants would be blamed.”

“What about your… your nightgown?”

“It wasn’t my blood.”

“Not your-?”

“It… It was King Megatron’s. He wanted to make it seem like… like rogue ogres did it. So our kingdoms wouldn’t go to war and you would have no reasonable cause to look for me in his lands.”

“… He thought this out well.”

Eclipse couldn’t respond to that.

“And… you married him?”

“N-Not right away,” she said. “I… For the first six months, I was merely a guest. Then he expressed his desires to court me. And marry me when… when I was ready.”

Airstrike seemed a bit surprised by that, but remained silent.

“During my first year… He was worried about my safety, so I was kept inside his castle. He didn’t want word of my existence to reach your kingdom… But somehow his people found out and they were demanding to see me. I was fortunate that once I met with them, they accepted me warmly.”

“They did?”

She nodded, giving a small smile at the memory. At the time, it had been a little frightening, but looking back at it, Megatron’s people were all excited and eager to see the human princess who was staying with their king. “The children especially took to me… I’m probably the only human they have ever seen.”

The old king could only give a nod to that.

Eclipse continued, once she saw Airstrike seemed more relaxed than before. She decided that, instead of going right back to her husband, she talked about the ogre people and her husband's kingdom. To let him know about all of the good that existed in a place that had been built up by humans to be terrible and barbaric. But she knew better. The ogres were just like humans, only with a different culture and customs. But they were not monsters; they were just people, trying to live their lives in peace.

She told him about the children, the common people, the soldiers, the servants - how all of them had regarded her kindly. And once she had seen that he was more comfortable, she brought up her husband. And how and why she fell in love with him and agreed to marry him. She made sure to avoid talking about the witch incident and how her wedding night went, not wanting to give the poor man a heart attack. Or a reason to think all ogres were monsters.

She went on for a while. Perhaps too long, noting that her father was starting to sink back into the pillows. Primus, she had forgotten - he wasn't well. And she didn't want to keep her husband and their army waiting for her to finish. It was probably better if they started head back to their kingdom... Otherwise, the humans grow agitated by the presence of a large ogre army and do something drastic. Maybe even violent.

Slowly, she stood up. "Father, I... It's time for me to go. I've kept you for too long. You need rest."

Airstrike didn't say anything. Instead, he gently stretched out a hand to her. She allowed him to take her hand, biting her lip as he gave it a loving squeeze. Primus, seeing him look so sick and sad as he laid there dying... She wanted to cry, but she forced herself to control her emotions. She couldn't cry now. She didn't want him to be upset.

"... King Megatron..."

She blinked, especially when his grip tightened around her hand. Why had he suddenly brought up her husband?

"He... Is he... outside?"  
  
A wave of anxiety came over her, but she nodded.

"I wish to speak to him. Before you go."

Eclipse stiffened a bit. Airstrike wanted to speak with Megatron? Even Bombrush would have said that was probably an unwise idea. The last time she and her father had ever spoken face to face was... Primus, she had only been a baby, since Megatron had only been a teenager at the time with his father still king. And since then, whenever Megatron and her father had written each other, they hadn't exactly exchanged pleasant words.

Her father must have read her mind. After giving her hand one long squeeze, he pulled back his hands and moved to sit himself up straighter. "I only wish to speak with him. Nothing more, Eclipse... I won't do anything, I promise."

She remembered her father doing this when she was younger. Squaring back his shoulders when he prepared to see someone important in court. She could remember watching those once broad shoulders square back as she held her nanny's skirts during court.

This is King of her homeland and even frail and sickly, he still held that regality in his state.

"All right. Would you... prefer to speak with him privately?"

He nodded.

That only made Eclipse even more nervous, but she couldn't deny her dying father his wish. Giving him a small nod, she crossed the room to the door and slowly opened it a crack.

She couldn't see much outside the door, but soon her husband's face appeared as he kneeled down in front of the door. "Eclipse? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes... My father wishes to speak to you."

Gasps and whispers came from behind. The maids and the doctor must have hung around outside with Megatron and Lugnut. She didn't know who she felt more pity for.

"...Your father?"

"He wants to speak to you. Privately, that's all. B-Before we go."

She could see his eyebrows go up before he furled them. He would be suspicious, but she knew he wouldn't dare try to agitate the reigning crown after marching in on them with an army.

"Very well. Stay out here with Lugnut."

Eclipse nodded as she opened the door for him, letting her husband stand and enter the King's bedroom. He leaned down to kiss her gently before he passed her on to Lugnut, leaving her outside her father's room with Lugnut and her father's attendants as Megatron closed the door behind them.

She could only wait to see how this conversation would turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

Megatron never took his eyes off of the king. The other seemed to be the same, watching the ogre’s every move as he slowly stepped up to his bedside. It had been years since they had last seen each other in person… they both had certainly changed since their first meeting. Airstrike was no longer the strong and tall human king and he was no longer a bitter teenaged prince.

But Airstrike still had his pride as a king and Megatron was not above violence. Even these two traits could put Eclipse at risk…

“Airstrike,” he greeted solemnly, bowing his head to the dying king.

“Megatron.”

“What is it you wished to discuss?”

Airstrike didn’t say anything for a few moments, watching the other with his eyes narrowed. Megatron could only stand tall and silent. He knew this was to be expected. After all, it was because of him he hadn’t seen his daughter in seven years. Everyone thought her dead… until today. If the old human king had any strength to him, he probably would have raised a sword at him. Foolish, but no less understandable.

“There is a lot I could say to you,” Airstrike muttered softly, leaning back into the pillows propped up for him. “I’m not even sure where to begin.”

“Say what you wish. The harsh words of a dying king won’t affect me.”

The old king gave a dry humorous laugh, shaking his head. Even after all of these years, the ogre had not changed his tone. Still harsh, still rude, still incredibly proud and irritating.

“Would you say the same thing in front of my daughter?”

Megatron’s eyes narrowed, but he held his tongue. No, he wouldn’t have, but Airstrike didn’t need to know that. Nor would he probably believe it either. He was pretty convinced that no human except Eclipse thought he was capable of restraining himself. They probably all thought him a monstrous murderer.

And, to their credit, the rumors weren’t entirely unfounded. In war, yes, he was a monster. He had to be; a man didn’t win a war by playing nice.

But Airstrike didn’t seem interested in arguing. He merely leaned back into his pillows, his eyes locked and narrowed at the Ogre King. Primus… Just looking at him made his blood boil. This… creature took his daughter from him. Had lied to her and deceived her just so he could have her for himself. He knew from the moment Megatron sent that letter, nothing good would ever come from him.

There was nothing he could do though. He may have had the power to order his army to attack the ogres outside and take back his daughter, but it would have been foolish. Megatron’s men would have slaughtered them before taking his kingdom and people by force. Not to mention Eclipse would never forgive him. He couldn’t die knowing she hated him.

“She loves you,” he said softly.

Megatron kept quiet. He knew the old man was no doubt still trying to process the fact that his only daughter, his precious child who he tried to keep from him, fell for a violent, uncompromising, brash ogre king. There were times even Megatron thought it was strange. Eclipse was nothing like him… but she had fallen for him all the same.

“Why?” Airstrike demanded, his voice wrapped with anger. Maybe even a little bewilderment. “Why even want her in the first place?”

Megatron didn’t say anything.

“She had only just become a woman when you sent us that letter,” he growled. “And you… You two had been exchange letters for so long… How long had you wanted her like that? How long did you see her as someone to call a wife?”

“I never lusted after her during our exchange,” Megatron snarled, offended that he would even think that. Primus, prior to that night he rescued her, he didn’t even know what the-then-princess had looked like! It had never been about lust… But an attraction had been there. One that was strong enough to convince him that he did not want her out of his life.

“But you wanted to make her your wife.”

“I didn’t want her to not be a part of my life,” he said. “That was why I took her in the first place… But I did not consider marrying her until she had been in my kingdom for nearly half a year. I didn’t even realize how much I loved her until it came out.”

Airstrike didn’t say anything, letting out a heavy huff. So he really did love her… It wasn’t as if he didn’t believe his own child, but Megatron had manipulated her before. He could have done it again… But Airstrike was wrong. The Ogre King he and many others had thought was incapable of love was in love with his daughter. He loved Eclipse, a human of all people, and he was her husband. She was his queen.

And he couldn’t change that. He may have wished he could order his forces to take Eclipse away, but he knew nothing good would come out of it. His only child was in love with Megatron, who seemed willingly to do whatever he could to keep her by his side. And she seemed unwillingly to leave his side in turn.

“I will never forgive you for taking her from us,” he said, eyes narrowed at the ogre.

“I didn’t come here for your forgiveness.”

“No. You came for my kingdom… And because she is your wife, you will get it. And there is nothing I can do without hurting her.” Airstrike leaned back into the pillows, closing his eyes. The very thing he had tried to prevent all those years ago, keeping Megatron away from his kingdom… Now he had married his child and would be the rightful ruler when he passed.

Megatron could see the older man was getting tired. Whether it was because of his illness or he couldn’t handle the fact he had married Eclipse, it didn’t matter. This was a fight he couldn’t win; he had already lost a long time ago.

There was a knock on the door, causing both kings to look over. They watched as it creaked open, Eclipse peeking her head in with a worried look on her face. Right. They must have been in here longer than anticipated. She probably thought that they were going to kill each other… With a heavy sigh, Megatron relaxed and gestured for her to come in.

Eclipse quickly entered the room, closing the door behind her. She would have stopped just at her husband’s side when she saw Airstrike’s face. Her eyes widened, immediately moving to stand at his bedside. Primus, he looked so much more tired than before. “Father?”

Seeing her worried face made the old king sigh softly. Even if Megatron had lied to her about him… She still saw him as her father. She still loved him and didn’t want to see him go… At least he could take comfort in the fact that the ogre had failed to take that away from him too.

Slowly, he stretched up a hand to cup her cheek. “It’s all right, Eclipse… It’s been a long day. I’m only tired.”

She didn’t believe him, but only bit her bottom lip. She leaned into his hand, bringing up her own hands to hold it tightly. He was dying. Primus, he was really dying and this would probably be the last time she would see him… Tears started coming to her eyes. She didn’t want things to be like this. Maybe she should have thought to see him sooner. Make amends with him and her mother, when she had still been alive.

Airstrike noticed the tears trickling down her cheeks. “It’s all right, Eclipse… It’s all right. You’re going to be all right. And I’ll be fine too.”

“I-!” Her voice caught her throat, her tears falling harder as her grip tightened. She felt her husband come up behind her, a hand rubbing her back. “Father, I-!”

“I love you, Eclipse,” he said softly. “And now… I can rest easy. Knowing you’re alive and happy… and that you love me and your mother.”

Eclipse could only sob at this point. She shouldn’t have waited so long. Even if Megatron had convinced her when she had been younger, she should have tried to write them. Right after she had been queen. They wouldn’t have been able to anything then or now, because she would have been married to Megatron and they wouldn’t have been able to do anything… She should have let them know sooner.

Airstrike gently pulled back his hand, giving Eclipse the chance to bury her face into her hands. Her sobs grew louder at this point, almost like a child. The old king wanted to reach out to her, to give her some comfort and tell her everything would be all right. But instead, he could only watch as Megatron pulled her into his chest, his hands running through her hair in an effort to calm her down.

Her hands went from her face to the ogre’s chest, gripping his shirt tightly as she cried. Megatron kept her calm, patting her head and gently shushing her. Airstrike could only watch this giant of a king comfort his daughter, his heart twisting in pain. He should have been the one comforting her. Not this monster… But he was a monster who loved Eclipse. He could see that as the ogre’s focus was only on her. His hands were gently, his gaze was on her…

His hands tightened into fists. “King Megatron.”

The king spared him a glance before looking back to Eclipse.

“You will promise…” The king swallowed, trying to collect himself. “You will promise me that you will take care of my people. That you will not subject them to abuse or tyranny. That you will do whatever necessary to keep peace between ogres and humans.”

Megatron looked up again, his stare hard, as if he had been offended that Airstrike would think he hadn’t planned that already.

Airstrike didn’t waiver. “My people will not accept you at first. But if you show you’re not some monster… They will. Show them they can trust you, that you’re not a threat to them.” He glanced at Eclipse for a moment, whose sobs had died down, before looking back to the ogre. “And you will do that by showing them that you love Eclipse. That you love her and will protect her and give her everything she could ever want. Do you understand?”

Megatron’s eyes narrowed at him. He knew what the king actually wanted to hear from him. It was offensive of the man to even think for a moment that he hadn’t already promised this to Eclipse. Everything the old man wanted, he had already promised his queen. From the day he had courted her, he had promised to do everything for her. And before they returned to her kingdom, he had promised her that they would not be turned into slaves. For her, there would be a chance for peace.

“I do,” he muttered, holding Eclipse closer. “Your people will be taken care of. And so will Eclipse.”

Airstrike didn’t say anything more. As much as he did not trust the other… He wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe that both his people and his daughter would be all right. He had to believe that, when he passed, everything would be okay. Everything wouldn’t fall apart like it did seven years ago.

Eclipse had turned back to face him, tears still trickling down her face. He looked so tired, so frail… He was dying and he still worried about her. He still loved her, even after she had left him. She pushed away from Megatron before coming over to his bedside once more, stretching out a hand to stroke his face. “Papa…”

Airstrike smiled softly. It had been so long since she had called him that. He had thought he would never hear it again. “I’m fine, Eclipse… You should go now. You need your rest too.”

“Papa, I…”

“I love you, too.”

Eclipse sobbed again. Her throat was closed up and she couldn’t say anything. Primus, she probably looked like such a child right now, sobbing and crying like this… Forcing herself to calm down, if only for a few moments, she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. It was all she could muster before her tears doubled, having to turn back to her husband, who once again pulled her into his arms.

Airstrike watched as the ogre gently lifted up the weeping queen. He was too tired to say anything more, instead choosing to close his eyes. It had only been a couple hours, but he was just so tired… He needed his rest. He was still king. He still had things to do, things to sign and tend to before it was all over. He couldn’t leave his people yet.

Megatron spared one final glance at the king, who seemed to fall asleep. The old fool… Even though he hated him on his deathbed, it seemed he had given him his reluctant blessing. And while he didn’t care about Airstrike, he cared about Eclipse. For her, he would honor any of Airstrike’s final wishes.

Hearing Eclipse sob a little harder, he carried her out of the room. The doctor and servants quickly rushed to Airstrike’s bedside while Lugnut stood there, looking between his king and queen. He wanted to comfort Eclipse, but the way she clung to Megatron… He knew there was nothing he could do. There was nothing that could be said.

Her father was dying and she just couldn’t take it.

So, without another word for any of them, they headed on their way out of the castle. They had done what they came here to do. It was time to go home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Eclipse hadn’t said anything since they left her old home. During the march out of the kingdom, she just sat on the horse with Megatron, completely silent. She had stopped crying, but she hadn’t said a word. Not during the march, not when they had set up camp for the night. She didn’t even say anything when they had been able to get their meal.

So now, night had fallen, they were in their tent and she was lying in the makeshift bed. She had already dressed in her night tunic, her back to him as they lay next to each other. Megatron had been trying to get her to talk for hours now, but… Nothing he did worked. Not even Lugnut could get her to talk.

All he could do was just lie next to her, his hand gently rubbing her hip. He knew she wasn’t sleeping yet, but he didn’t know what to say. But he wanted her to know that he was there, just in case she needed him. Though he couldn’t understand what she was feeling (after all, he had hated his father), he wasn’t heartless. This had to have been hard for her.

Maybe she blamed him a little bit. It wasn’t as if he was innocent in this. After all, he had convinced her that her parents didn’t truly love her. Yes, in his defense, he had believed they only say her a commodity, but maybe he shouldn’t have pushed such thoughts on her. Because of that, she never made amends with a mother who loved her and only made amends with her dying father. She was never able to realize that everything they did was only to protect her, even if it hadn’t been the best way to do so.

He moved a little closer in an attempt to get more comfortable. To his relief, she didn’t seem to reject his chest pressing against her back. If anything, she leaned back into it.

She suddenly let out a heavy sigh.

He raised an eyebrow. “Eclipse?”

“My father’s dying.”

It wasn’t a question, but didn’t sound like a statement either. It was just… something, Megatron couldn’t have been sure. It was probably all just setting in for her. Yes, she had cried. Yes, she had seen the man herself, sickly and frail. Yes, even gave him her goodbyes… But humans always tended to hope. Hope that everything would get change, would get better.

Not this though. Airstrike was not going to come back from this.

“He is,” he murmured softly. “He will probably only last another week. Maybe two.”

“… He’ll be dead. And then we inherit the land.”

“Yes.”

Eclipse slowly turned over to face him. Her eyes were sullen, still red and puffy from crying earlier. He could see new tears starting to form, but her face remained blank. All he could do was stroke her cheek, gently pulling her into his chest. He wished there was something he could say, but he knew it was better to just let her do or say whatever she needed. To just let her get it all out of her system until there was nothing left.

She pressed her face into his chest. “He knows I love him, right? Y-You think he understands th-that I love him? Even though I love you so much too…”

“He knows,” he assured her, running his fingers through her hair.

“I should have come sooner. I-I-I should have c-come when my mother-!”

“She knows too.” Megatron didn’t believe in an afterlife, but she did. And she needed to believe that her mother knew how she felt, that just because she wasn’t able to make amends when she was alive didn’t mean her mother didn’t know. “She knows you loved her and your father.”

He heard her sniffle, so he tightened his embrace.

“Your father knows now, Eclipse,” he murmured softly. “He knows you love him and that you’re happy and well. He gave us his blessing… He’s just happy that you’re happy.”

She nodded through her tears. At least she had been able to convince the king of that. She at least had wanted him to know that she loved her husband and that he hadn’t hurt her. The only thing the Ogre King had done was love her, protect her… He had taught her so much about herself, he saved her from her isolation and ignorance.

Her parents loved her. They may have meant well too. But Megatron was the one who actually allowed her to live, to breathe and just be herself. She was able to become a person, outside of just being a princess. She had a life, she had friends, she had her husband… And now her father knew that. And, as Megatron said, her mother probably knew that too.

She still wished she could have told her for herself, but at least it was something. As long as they knew… She could live with that. It would be hard, but she could live with all of that. She would have to.

But for now, she just wanted her husband to hold her. She just needed to grieve and prepare herself for the end. It wasn’t happening now, but it was soon. She just needed him to get her through it all… And right now, she just needed him to hold her. Hold her and let her cry because she was going to be a mess for a little while.

And Megatron was more than willing to do it. For her, he was always willing.


End file.
